


Socked

by Vanshira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Oneshot, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanshira/pseuds/Vanshira
Summary: Why did Demyx always have to steal his socks?





	Socked

Axel went through his sock drawer one more time, though he didn't think he'd come up with anything different. Nope, third time just confirmed it; he was definitely short a few pair that he didn't remember wearing out and throwing away. And it wasn't likely that he just forgot. He did have a pretty good idea what had happened to them, though.

Once upon a time, he'd have just gone next door to Demyx's room while he was out and pilfered socks from his drawer until he made up the missing number. Not anymore, now that Axel had to wear "special" socks. Diabetic socks.

Why call them "diabetic socks"? It wasn't like the socks themselves had a malfunctioning pancreas. The socks themselves weren't diabetic. They were made for people with diabetes. And apparently Nobodies with diabetes. Axel hated them, just because of that name. And ironically, Demyx, whose body was still producing insulin just fine, found them exceedingly comfortable.

Well, standing there feeling sorry for himself wasn't bringing his socks back. "Demyx, have you been stealing my socks again?"

There was a long pause before Demyx replied. "Maybe?"

Maybe meant yes. Axel invited himself into Demyx's room, as long as both bathroom doors were open. "Goddamnit...my socks are for my use and my use only, got it memorized? They're not for other people to steal whenever they feel like it. I legitimately need those socks."

Demyx was sitting on his bed, casually reading some coffee-table book that included a lot of pictures of scenic beaches, tropical and non-tropical. "Refresh my memory, what exactly is so special about your socks?"

Axel tore open Demyx's sock drawer, ignoring the blond's muffled protests, and withdrew a pair of his socks. That was the last time he'd let Demyx do his laundry. "They have no seams, see? Look." He dangled the socks in front of the Melodious Nocturne's face - he could do that all day and not get seriously injured, which was a benefit of having Demyx steal his socks instead of anyone else.

"Ax, I knew that. That's what makes them so comfortable. So why do you get them and no one else does?"

"Because I have diabetes. People with diabetes tend to have nerve problems, especially in their feet, which makes them not always notice if they get a little blister or sore spot until said blister or sore spot turns into an infected ulcer that may lead to their foot or leg being amputated. I haven't noticed any serious loss of sensation in my feet, but I like having both of them attached to my body, and useful, so just in case, I wear socks that are less likely to cause blisters or sore spots. Did you get all of that, or do I have to dumb it down to the preschool version?"

"Fine. Take your fucking socks back. Take all the fucking socks you want in recompense." Demyx jerked away from him and buried his face in his book. "You can even fucking burn them all if you want."

"Great." Axel started rummaging through the sock drawer, finding a total of six pairs of his socks. "Now quit stealing my socks, okay?"

"Ooh, I dunno, Axy," Demyx said in a retarded-sounding voice. "I'm just dumbass Demyx, I can't understand simple concepts like that. Unless, of course, you beat 'em into me," he added in a normal voice, lowering his book to glare at Axel. His face was still mottled green and yellow from old bruises.

"..." How was Axel supposed to respond to that? Eventually, he took one pair of socks and lightly batted Demyx over the head with it a few times. "Don't. Steal. My. Socks. Have I beaten it into you yet?"

Demyx just stared at him. "...Some days, I can't decide if you're priceless or worthless."

Axel shrugged. "Hey, I'm worth at least a few pair of socks..."

"That's another thing. Your socks are bought and paid for out of the general funds, but the rest of us have to pay for our own out of pocket..."


End file.
